


This Is The Man Who Will Be King

by AuthenticAussie



Series: and we can watch the stars on the water [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, told from the point of view of a nameless character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthenticAussie/pseuds/AuthenticAussie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(But he will die, but he will die-)</p><p>(but he cannot die.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is The Man Who Will Be King

Sometimes you sit and watch the sunset across the water, see how it turns the sea a firey mirror to the sky, and you think;

_This man will not be king-_

_This man will not be king._

You say it like a mantra to the heavens, like it is a prayer that will never leave your lips. It is a whisper to the silence that will never be heard, because you are _begging_ for this man to stay within your reach, to stay close enough to touch, to stay close enough to hold and keep _safe,_ when you have never begged for anything before.

You are not one to send a wish to a God you're not sure exists - but whatever is up there needs to heed your words because you will only say them once.

Whoever watches over you needs to listen to you in that one moment of weakness because it is the only one you will ever let yourself have.

Whisper in desperation to the sunlight as it fades and takes the warmth of the sky with it, "He will _die-"_

You watch, as the sea turns the sky into an encompassable expanse, and think;

_This is the man who will be King._


End file.
